Haunted
by Sunadokei
Summary: One fated night, the HyperForce were murdered by an unknown killer. 7 years later the ghost of Chiro haunts the Robot as the monkey's spirits wander the world. I am Jin May, my destiny is to unite them once more. Updates when I'm in the right mood.
1. Chapter I

**HELLO PEOPLES! I'M NOT DEAD! YAAAAAAY! I wus just watching TV until 2:00 am! Well, I'll be out 4 three weeks so, his is like a good bye or, I'll update later story. Everybody give it up for Colin Mockery! ...No, he's bald. So give it up for my little horror story!**

_**Haunted**_

The Super Robot.

The home and ship of the HyperForce, Shuggazoom's most honored pretectors. They saved their world form monsters and villians alike. They were famed throughout the planet and even in other realms. They conquered many foes such as Lord Scrapperton, Sakko, their traitor of the team, Mandarin, and most impotantly, The Skeleton King.

But that was 12 years ago.

On that fated stormy night, the HyperForce fell...

**---Flashback---**

The HyperForce were having a normal evening, playing games and having fun. Then a storm approached Shuggazoom and a mist covered the city.

"Oh great, a storm on this good night! What next?" Nova complained. Then the lights flickered on and off. "...I'm sorry I asked..." Then the power went out entirely. The darkness was so thick, you couldn't even see your own hand. Then, an eerie noise swept the room, leaving everyone to cower in fear. Except for Antauri, he's always calm.

"Uhm, Gibson, what's going on?" stated Chiro.

"The storm is apparently turning into a typhoon. But the strangest part is is that why the city has lights and we don't?" replied Gibson. Then he tried to get out his flashlight. "And also why we can't get out our flashlights..."

"Too freacky. This is like one of those horror movies Chiro always watches," said Nova, shaking in horror.

"Don't worry Nova, if you're scared, just hold on to me!" flirted Sprx. Who quickly got a response in the form of a massive punch.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!" shouted Nova, leaving Sprx in fetal position.

"Nova, calm down. Fighting isn't going to resolve anything," stated the over calm Antauri. But deep down, he was haking in fear. Then the noise was heard again. This time louder. Footsteps. Deep dark breathing. The sound of a blade. Sparks (A/N no, not Sprx, the electric one!) flew and illuminated the room slightly.

Showing his face.

It had wires and gears running through it, no skin, just muscle. Blood seeping down his face, and the grin of a murderer.

Then the lights flickered off again. A scream was heard. And following it a loud thump. The monkeys felt the warm liquid at their feet.

Then the lights flickered on again.

Chiro lay on the ground, his ribs ripped open and his heart gone. His eyes filled with fear and his mouth still agape. On his arm written in blood were these words,

_Your leader has been eliminated, now it is your turn..._

They looked each other as the lights dimmed, leaving five last screams to fill the Robot forever...

**---End flashback---**

Some say the robot monkeys spirits fleed before the final attack, constructing new bodies to thrive in. But Chiro. The few adventurers who wander in to the robot witness the ghost of Chiro. His spirit haunting the robot, looking for the monkeys and waiting for his killer to return. Others say he stayed because he was attatched to it and could never leave.

Today Shuggazoom is lost in darkness, ruled by the Skeleton King. The inhabitants of the people were turned into slaves. Digging in graveyards and war grounds, searching for bones for their master.

Me you ask?

I am but an android. A rebel wanderer taking back my supposed homeland. Under my dark hood you see that my eyes are hollow. My goal may be to free Shuggazoom of it's ruler, but my destiny is to find the HyperForce and birng them back to restore harmony. Who am I?

My name is Jin May. An android with destiny.

**Yay! Prolouge complete! I wanna make this darker than wut it is now. So, reveiw my good people!**


	2. Chapter II

**Great, stupid typhoon. I HAVE NO SCHOOL! (yay) And in case you wanted to know, this isn't hurricane Katrina I'm talking about. That's a hurricane. It's typhoon season over here ya know? Eh, if you really really want to know where I live, I live on a cruddy island. And I have been for all of my pointless life. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MILK COSTS HERE! Ahem. AND VIDEO GAMES! SHIPPING COSTS LIKE $10! Waaaah. So know you know. You all are sooo lucky to have a winter and fall... T-T Lucky you with parades, and amusment parks, and malls, and Holiday Inns, and cool cities, and neighborhoods. I'm missing my spelling test Sooo here's another chapter of that's right, finally. I missed two days of skool and power. T-T**

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter II**_

A storm was coming. My people were setting up in the dark caves of outside Shuggazoom. We were preparing to search in downtown Shuggazoom. It used to be Sprx's favorite place... Snap out of it Jin May! They're gone. Never to see the light of living again...

I felt a tear caress my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, Overlord Skeleton may be watching us... If he were to discover that I lo-... No. He's gone.

I looked up at the cloudy sky. The clouds were gathering. A clash of thunder and lightning announced the storm's arrival as the rain started to pour. I quickly ran to the shelter, taking the temporary safety provided for the few of us. They welcomed me in. I joined them at the warm, soothing fire, forgetting my sorrows for a moment. I smiled at a young girls presence as she walked in, carrying a few dry sticks.

"Auntie Jin May, I found only few pieces of firewood, is that okay?" I smile and nodded as the girl started to rush towards the fire. The older boys were finding some food to eat outside. Shuggazoom bless them, they were all wet yet they sacrifced their comfort for others. I heard their footsteps walking into the cave as they brought in the food.

"It was a success! Look at all of these herbs and rats we found Jin May!" My eyes scaprkled with deleight as I set my eyes onto their catch.

"Very good boys, now come to the fire and get warmed up, me and the older girls will make dinner. But be sure to support little Kat and Grandpa Walkers, okay?"

"Yes, Jin May," they all started scurrying towards the fire as I started to walk towards another part of the cave. The young girl who helped get the firewood followed me.

"Auntie Jin May, can I help too? I helped with the firewood! Please?" the little girl looked up at me with longing eyes. I looked down at her with sympathy.

"No, no little Kat, Grandpa Walkers need you around remember?"

"But the boys can take care of him! Pleeeease? Can I help too?" I finally gave in to her pleads. She was right.

"Okay, but you have to promise to follow the rules, okay?"

"Okay!" Kat grabbed her ragged jacket and followed me. Kat was a girl with short black hair and shining blue eyes. She wore tan sandals and an orange tank top with ragged white short pants. She reminded me of Chiro alot. She started to tell me about her 'journey' to the sacred firewood.

"First there was like this _huge_ monster! And bot I took care of him alright! Then _meteors _flew out of the sky! I narrowly dodge them and a punched them it outer space! Right outta the sky! The boom, pow! I defeated the evil formless monster guarding the firewood! Whoosh!" She started displaying motions showing how she defeated the 'monster'. I shook my head. Kids these days... "And then I snatched the firewood, riding an enchanted dragon back here! And that's how I got the firewood! Wasn't that cool Auntie Jin May!"

I nodded my head, "It sure was Kat. You're so strong!"

"You got that right Auntie! You should've seen me!" Before I could answer, we were with the girls. They greeted me and Kat with some 'Hello's and 'Hi There!'s.

"Girls, the boys got a big load of food tonight, and little Kat here's goign to help us tonight, is that okay with you all?" I saw them nod their head furiously. "Well then let's begin! Anna, Marie, you take the herbs, chop them up if you will. Rachel, Lily, you clean the rats. Abby, Sarah, you get to chop up the meat, me and Kat will start the fire and help out wherever we can. Is that clear soldiers?" They laughed and said "Yes." and got to work.

"Kat, can you got get some of that firewood you brought in? Please?" I quietly asked her.

"Yes Auntie Jin May!" I watched as she ran off to the other part of the cave. When she got back the girls were already preparing the meat. I smiled to myself at how efficient they were. We started the fire and started sticking the food onto a stick. Therefore making kebobs. When we were finally finished, we took our evening meal to the others and started to eat. The thunder was now booming more than ever. Kat huddled close to me, starting to shake with fear.

"Don't worry Kat, just count the seconds between the thunder and lightning. Every second counts for a mile. Try that, okay?"

"Okay," lightning flashed. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven..." Boom! The thunder crashed again. Kat smiled. The Skeleton King's fortress was seven miles away from here. Everytime the lightning came however, the seconds between started getting closer...

"One...Two...Three..." the thunder boomed. Kat was scared again.

"It's okay Kat, nothing going to hurt us here-" suddenly a boy rushed into the room, screaming. "What is it Rob!"

"FORMLESS!"

I got up and ran towards the exit, standing still, mouth agapoe when I got there.

An Army of Formless was heading our way, and there was nothing to stop it's path.


	3. Chapter III

**SPLEEEEE! Back! I was just lazy this time! XD Well, read and reveiw, OR NO SOUP FOR YOU! ...it rhymed. o.O**

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter III**_

I told the younger children to stand back. The army of formless was closing in on us. I sneered in hate for their creator, and I prepared to attack.

My arm had transformed into a blaster. My shoes devoloped hover attatchments. I was no longer able to transform into my more 'larger' mode, for the old hunk of bones would see me, and such an attempt would be insane.

"Team Alpha, north! Omega, west! Beta, east! I'll take care of the excess..."

The teams nodded in response and head out to attack. They were abnormally fast due to their frequent battles. Well skilled in combat, each of them tried to aim for the formless' sides, their only weak spot. I charged my blaster and stricked any formless daring to come near our temporary fortress.

"Go Auntie Jin May!" I heard Kat cheering safely behind, I smiled and blasted the formless in front of me to bits. When they became scarce, I told the men to destroy the remaining formless and move out. I herded up the others and escaped.

"What's going to now Auntie Jin May?"

Kat was huddling up close to me, shivering in the slight drizzle.

"We'll just find ourselves a new hideout is all. It's okay kat, not to worry!"

I smiled slightly at her. She smiled back. I had comforted her with my words, and she was happy to know them. But the remaining truth wasn't exactly that. You see, I had no idea where to go next. But I didn't want to let the resistance down. I spied another cave in the corner of my eye. And on perfect timing, too.

Wait...What was that!

In a flash I had turned around to see what it was. But there ws nothing. I realised we were approaching Shuggazoon Lake. Chiro had told me Gibson had a lab down under the murky waters... I sure hope he wasn't joking...

A tear had trickled down my eye without me noticing. Kat had noticed this.

"What's wrong Auntie Jin May?"

She looked up at me with concerned eyes. I smiled at her and quickly wiped the tear away.

"It's nothing Kat... Just remembering..."

Kat looked at me with a worried face. But slowly turned her head back to our new destination.

_I'm going down... No one can stop me..._

My heart was longing for a fresh memory, instead of an old one. I needed my old friends again... I looked up at the cold, heartless sky. Who had destroyed my life? I sighed and looked at the lake.

What the!

I spun around and looked up to see an apocolympse demon. I stood frozen, dead still. I glanced at the pack, the didn't notice it at all. I looked back at the sight to see that there was nothing. I shook my head, I must be dillusional...

We had gotten to the cave when everyone, exausted, almost immediately fell asleep. I set Kat down to a comfy spot and walked out towrds the murky, contaiminated waters.

The things I did for friends...

I dove in, my eyes automatically lighting up, showing the deep scar across my eye. I had gotten it as a gift from the bag of moldy bones a few years ago. It was there to haunt me, I supposed...

I heard something at the bottom of the waters. I looked down, excited. A steady stream of bubbles cam from under the deep, a dark figure approaching. I got closer to see what it was.

And just my luck, it was one of SK's lake monsters...

**BEWARE THE NAME CHANGER: Today, I shalt change me pen name into Tsuki Nezumi (Moon Mouse). Deal with it. I've had it rough with school, kay? -.-**


	4. Chapter IV

**I'm BACK! Expect loads of updates this Thanksgiving weekend! Let us praise the reveiwers!**

**Guardiangirl1: Yeah, you mentioned it maybe once or twice earler. Joking! ;**

**lobo-chan: Yay! You make me feel importante!**

**Lmann: Thanks much to you!**

**Youkomon: I'd love to see how I'd work this out too. As well as my other stories. But, nevermind.**

**Krystal: It's okay... You're going to live... I think.**

**WalkieTalkie: Scary is my seventh name! Actually it isn't but oh well.**

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter IV**_

The lagoon monster opened its mouth to send out a shrill cry. Jin May covered her ears as she was tackled by the beast into a large rock. The thrashed at the creature's chest but did no damage to it. The creature seemed to smirk as it headbutt right into Jin May's stomach as she let out an automatic gasp for breath. There was none, and time seemed to slow for Jin May.

Jin May was flung into the rocky underwater cliffs as the crimson liquid appeared like gas through the waters. Jin May closed her eyes and thought of a small prayer. My last visions were to be of bright, somehow illuminating the waters, black eyes. It was then I fell unconscious.

"Auntie Jin May! Auntie Jin May! Wake up! Please!"

Jin May groaned as she opened her eyes slowly to reveal a blurry image of Kat.

"Auntie Jin May! You're okay! We were so worried you wouldn't wake up!"

Jin May groggily strained her eyesight to see the whole group leaning towards her.

"Guys... You really didn't have to save me..." Her voice seemed foggy and she looked really tired. It took her a while to sit up.

"What happened there Auntie Jin May?"

"...Well little Kat, I suppose I should tell you guys what happened... Well, there was this big lake monster that bashed me into the water and knocked me into sleepland. But I didn't go without a fight! But yet, it was still his territory, he had the advantage since the start."

"What happened then Auntie Jin May?"

"Yes! Please tell us!"

"Well... You guys found me in the water, I suppose..." Kat looked confused.

"But Auntie Jin May, we just found you at the entrance of the cave! We never saw you in the water!" It was Jin May's turn to be astonished.

_But... That would mean..._

She remembered those black, illumonous eyes. Was it really? She darted her head towards the tree outside. A small, nearly transparent, shadowy figure dashed away from sight of her glace. She would have immediatly set chase if it wasn't for her gashed back.

_Always so cautious... I guess you really haven't changed. I'm glad for that! ...But that will never demolish the one main thing... I miss you... Mr. Hal..._

_Curiosty killed the cat! Oh, wrong saying... What if she knows? It's too early for that to happen, I fear I've become far too desolate for companionship... Despite the fact that I do miss a familiar face. Maybe some other time, Jin May..._

A lone, ghostly figure darted through the jungles that seperated him from the lake and his lab. His glistening blue fur shone shone like glitter in the full moon. Gibson was his name, and he had never seen another soul since he...departed.

But his matters weren't on that at the moment. He had just rescued one of his old friends, and he was fighting with his conscious to see whether he should see her again or remain to be alone.

"If only Antauri were here to help out on this one..."

He stopped in his tracks. He hadn't thought about Antauri for years! What was to bring back such a topic?

_Maybe... _He thought. _Is it time to defeat the Skeleton King...together as a team once more?_

Gibson smiled and looked at the pearly white moon in the skies above. If only life were as logical as a simple lightbulb. Then, he wouldn't be dead... He sighed and looked at a nearby tess through his paw.

_Come now Gibson. Pull yourself together! Mustn't be afraid of the truth anymore..._

Gibson sprinted off into the murky waters to continue to work on his shell... And to fight with his heart.

The Skeleton King--... No wait. "Overlord" Skeleton watched his monitor as he recaped the fresh data. A blue monkey was drilling through what looked to be like a dragon underwater. He took a girl in his arms and swam to the surface.

"I have you now, monkey... You shall be the second to my new collection..."

He ganced at his side to a glass chamber in the wall. Inside was a reddish-like gas orb.

"Ah SPRX-77... Did put up quite a fight within his demise... But it was all worth it... Team weaknesses, his soul, his feelings..." The old skeleton's smirk grew as he remembered how he first laid eyes on that precious piece...

"His love for the golden monkey was very strong, you know Mandarin?"

"Yes my Lord." The duo started to laugh with triumph plastered on their faces. Their real victory was coming ever so close...


	5. Chapter V

…**Oh bah humbug to not updating. Go on, throw peanuts at me, I'll just eat them.**

**DISCLAIMER: …Do we _really _need one? …KAT BELONGS TO ME, GOT IT!**

_**Haunted**_

_**Chapter V**_

Jin May woke up to a smell of amateur chicken broth. Jin May smiled, the girls must have made it by themselves. Jin May groggily sat up and rubbed her poor forehead. She began to recall the events of last night. What she remembered thought was a dream for a moment, but that moment was short lived.

"Auntie Jin May! You're awake!" A familiar blue-eyed little girl rushed up to her longest companion.

You see, Jin May was Kat's sworn protector, her best friend, her single parent. Jin May frowned when she remembered her parents. Sold off to the Rexxtobyors of the Gargantuan Galaxy as slaves from Overlord Skeleton. There was still hope for the little girl, however.

Jin May was surprised to find a bowl of chicken broth shoved under her nose.

"Surprise! Grandpa Stalkers said that chicken broth makes everyone feel better! Right Grandpa Stalkers!"

"It's Walkers dearie, Walkers. Glad to see you up Jin May."

"Me too. Say, where _did _you get the chicken?"

"From me o' course! I had to get to the Magical Chicken Realm over the river-"

"Kat!" A brunette walked up to her. "It was a team effort, stop making up your silly stories!"

"But it was TOO true, Marie! Auntie Jin May know that! Right Auntie Jin May?" Kat tugged on Jin May's sleeve. Jin May bit her lip, trying to think of an answer.

"Well, things are only true when you believe they are, and not lying about it. But I'm sure Kat isn't lying, right Kat?" Jin May tried her best to intimidate Kat, but only got a determined face.

"You got that right Auntie Jin May! It actually happened!" Jin May only sat there, speechless. "You don't believe me…." Then the tears came with all of their misery. Kat, wanting to be the big girl she was never allowed anyone to see her cry, so she ran off to the kitchen. Jin May sighed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Marie questioned Jin May.

"Hope for the best possible outcome and wait. You never know when something unexpected happens. Even if you want it to happen." Marie nodded and walked away. Jin May sighed, clouded in her thoughts. Eventually, her thoughts always ended with her late beloved. She sighed.

"I'd give anything to see him again… I've lost his voice, I don't want to lose his image."

**-+-**

Kat cried in her sorrow, alone in the kitchen. Maybe she was only imagining these things she experienced. A black puffball with small wings and two big blue eyes looked at her.

_/What's up Kat? Why so glum/_

"It's Auntie Jin May… She doesn't believe my adventures. I bet she never did…."

_/Nah, that's not it. She just needs a little fate in you. I knew her, I should know./_

Kat's eyes widened slightly.

"You knew Auntie Jin May? But how!"

_/I knew her when the Skeleton King-/_

"Overlord Skeleton?"

_/Pfft! It figures he'd get an ego boost after I died. Anyways, I was the protector of Shuggazoom before all of this happened./_

"Were you like a superhero?"

_/You could say that. I knew Jin May when she first came here, she knew nothing about her powers, and she was tricked by the bad guys. But since then, I've sort of had a crush on her-/_

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Gross!"

_/Hey, it's not like you won't go through the same things! I'm sure you know Rob…/_

Kat blushed. _How did he know…?_

"Shut up!"

_/Make me. I'm a spirit and I can do whatever I want/_

"Then can you show me what you _really _look like?"

_/Duh! But what makes you think I'll do that for you/_

"Because you can't!"

_/Oh yeah! Watch me/_

A puff of smoke here and there and a cough from Kat. Kat opened her eyes to see a transparent teenager, raven black hair, shining blue eyes, orange stripes from his face, an orange scarf, a white lab coat, matching pants, and navy blue boots.

"Hah! I your FACE!" Kat giggled with delight and the boy realized what he had done. "Why you little!"

"Hahahahahaaa! I fooled you, Chiro!"

**-+-**

The blue monkey was out scavenging for parts. He wasn't going to find them all gathered in one convenient location wasn't he?

"First Jin May sees me, now I must scavenge for parts like Otto! This is outrageous! My IQ is far to great to come down to this!"

Gibson growled. It had been hard for him, I'll give you that. His figure shone through the moonlight, completely invisible to those he did not want to see. He found a decent pile of mechanics and started to rummage through it. Then he stumbled across something that scared Gibson.

"Gaah! Otto's arm!" The silver plated arm had caught Gibson in all of it's might. Gibson tried to shake it off, but to no avail. Then he heard a familiar stupid laugh.

"Otto?" The laughing stopped. Now a green monkey walked out from behind the heap of junk and other things.

"Gibson? Hiya Gibson! Haven't seen ya for like, a decade!"

"Seven years Otto. How dare you scare me like that!" The old fighting between the two was on once more.

"Well, I thought you were just some smart guy."

"Otto!"

"What? It could happen! Besides, it's not like you come up to my junk pile often!" Gibson sighed. Otto had one this time, but the war was far from over.

"You're right… Have you seen anyone else?" Otto thought. Hard.

"Well, there was Nova like, six years ago. And then there's Gibson like, six minutes ago…" Gibson sighed.

"Never mind…"

"Hey, what have you been doing?"

"Trying to build another body for myself. But my mechanics are much harder than I had calculated!"

"You too? I can't get the programming right… And all the smart stuff that you do…"

"That's it Otto! If we work together, we can have our bodies finished in no time!"

"Great! …Say, what color am I again?" Gibson did an anime fall. This was going to be a long partnership…


End file.
